In a Shadow of a Moment
by Mercurial
Summary: Minister Fudge tries to sweep the nation of traitors, join Harry and Draco for their fight for freedom! ***GOOD STORY!***SHORT!***PERMANANTLY INCOMPLETED***


**AURTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, some of you older people might have read this before while I posted it under another name, ME. I have decided to come back to FF.net after a few months of being gone. Prevously called "Harry Potter and the Bow of Elvenwood."

**Disclaimer:** Most characters, ideas, and places belong to there respective owners. 

**Summary:** Minister Fudge takes over Hogwarts and tries to put many people into Azkaban. Harry and his friends soon find themselves on the run. 

Harry Potter  
and the  
Prism of Shade

By: Phobiac

* * *

Draco Malfoy grinned grimly. It had been a whole week since he was expelled from Hogwarts. He shook his head as he looked back at Minister Fudge's stupid actions. The man had kicked Professor Dumbledore out of the school followed by most of the staff and a few students. The only thing that made him feel good about being kicked out was the fact that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been kicked out. Fudge had passed a new law. It stated that any suspected death eaters, or anyone suspected of working against death eaters would be immediately thrown in Azkaban. 'Stupid, stupid man,' Draco thought. He, himself was just lucky that the minister didn't release what they were suspected of. If his father knew that he had been spying for Dumbledore, he would kill Draco. Draco brought his mind back to what he was doing, he walked back into his room and stood in front of the statue of Salaver Slytherin.

He tapped the statue on his head and said, "_Slyther_," The statue jumped away revealing a doorway. Draco stepped through into his secret room. He passed his death eater suit and his freedom fighter suit. He walked straight to the back of the room. He picked up his Nimbus 2001 and grabbed his father's invisibility cloak and set of to free some of his friends.

***Flash Back***

Harry looked around him at the scene he was watching. A few of the teachers managed to get away with the help of Arther Weasley and his sons Bill and Charlie. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavendar Brown fought their way to the quidditch pitch. After summoning some brooms, they took of into the sky leaving a few others to the terrors of Azkaban. Draco had been lucky have been able to make it to the forbidden forest, but most of his friends were locked deep within the wizard prison. Draco ran deep into the forest were he sat down on a broken log.

"Why?" he asked himself.

"They took them."

Draco looked up. He slowly turned around to see Harry and his friends.

"What are you doing here Potter? I don't want to see any more of you coward. "

"Look Malfoy. They have aurors looking for us right now. We can't fly out, we have to walk through here." He motioned to the forest around him. "There is safety in numbers."

"So what are you saying Potter."

"Will you join us?" asked Lavendar for Harry. 

"Why?"

"We were just being nice." replied Ron.

"Well don't, I can take care of myself." Draco walked away.

***End of Flash Back***

Harry read the newspaper clipping: 

_

**Rumored Death Eater Draco Malfoy and Hero Harry Potter Set 6 Azkaban Prisoners Free!**

_

Harry was just surprised to find Draco there as he was to see Harry there. They had both come to free some of his friends. Harry turned to Stewart Ackerley, a Ravenclaw 2nd year, and Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff 5th year, who had both escaped from Azkaban. 

"They have us in the paper again." he said.

"Who?" asked George Weasley who along with his brother Fred was set free from Azkaban too.

"The Daily Prophet." replied Hannah.

Stewarts flashed an evil grin at Harry as he held up a copy of _The Weekly Witch_ . It titled _'**Are Guys Cuter on the Run?**'_ on the cover was a picture of Harry. "Looks like you do! Hugh Hannah?" Harry punched Stewart in the shoulder.

"Next we go to Hogwarts." said Ron as he sat down.

***

"I'm worried Albus." came Professor McGonagall's voice . "What if you-kown-who gets Harry. We have to find them."

"I know, I know. Lets just hope we get him first." 

***

Percie Weasley hated having to go against his family, but already seven of the nine members had already been called traitors. He only hoped Ginny would keep her sinces. He quickly filled out his form before handing it to the minister who read the report.

" So, they are hiding in the Scotland? The fool." he put the paper down on the desk. "Percie, I know your family has favored Dumbledore's side, but I want to know where your loyalties stand?"

"With you minister."

"Well we don't want you switching over do we?" 

"No sir!"

"Glad you agree. Take him away." Two dementors came in and dragged Percie out of the room to Azkaban. 

***

Hermione Granger looked out the window of her dormitory. It had been extremely boring with all of her friends gone. She had spent the first 3 days in the Library, busying herself with work, but now she had to face the truth. Hogwarts was never going to be the same to her. She sat down on her messy bed and closed her eyes. 

"_Tap Tap Tap!"_

Hermione looked over at the window where Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's pheonix, was carrying a letter. She tore open the window in a hurry with the motivation of a hundred strong men. She had been hoping that she would hear from either her friends or the teachers soon. She grabbed the letter in haste. She looked down at the letter._****_

Dear Ms. Granger,

I trust that you are keeping the school together. As a prefect I strongly suggest you do. I do also regret to inform you that no we don't have Harry, but we hope to have him soon. 

We currently have noticed several students have left Hogwarts. Naville Longbottm and Cho Chang ran off towards the forbidden forest yesterday. I assure you not to go in after them. They both seem to have disappeared. 

We have well armed ourselves too. Professor Snape is being helpful in the planning of several attacks and raids of rare goods shops. Sirius and Remus have both agreed to help in the attacks. I hope these attacks will help our cause but, I fear we will still lack literary magic. Thus I ask you to take the books in the library, and the books in my, and professor Snape's office. The head boy and the head girl can be trusted. Take them and anything you think is useful to the Shrieking shack next Saturday. I'll have someone waiting for you there.

Sincerely, 

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione looked at her watch, it read _'10:09 PM Fri.'_ Her eyebrows went up as she realized that if she was going to pull this off she had to tonight. She stealthily made her way up the boy's dormitory steps. She reached Harry and Ron's old dorm which was not in use anymore. She went over to one of the trunks that had been packed and placed against the far stone wall and opened it up. She realized as she looked at Harry's things just how much she missed them. She found the Marauder's Map and Harry's invisibility cloak and made her way halfway across the room before stopping. A smile spread on her face. She walked back to the five trunks and opened the battered on that used to be Ron's. She jumble through it for a while until withdrawing and pair of boxer shorts with hearts and anchors all over them. She smirked, she suddenly dropped the underwear as she withdrew something else. Her smile faded as she found Dark Arts books hidden under a bathrobe. 

"Oh, no, that can't be!" she yelled as she ran out of the room dragging Harry's cloak and map behind her. 

***

Beck Lebrem looked over her shoulder at the window. She was sure something was out there. 

'Its just a cat.' she reasoned with herself. She walked into the garage of her home and looked at the cat-door that was in the side of the house. She jumped as the refrigerator that was in her garage started to make noise. She walked over mentally laughing at herself. Ever since all of these border murders started happening in her town of El Paso, a place in Texas, she had been more than a little jumpy. She looked back at the cat-door and snorted, what did she think, a gun was going to come through and shoot her, or better yet a magic wand? She closed her eyes with a small giggle, reopened and stared in disbelief. 

"What the He...?" she was interrupted by the intruder.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Beck dropped to the floor as the dark mark took to the sky.

***

Vernon Dursley sat at his usual place in the front of the table. He sat enjoying his eggs and orange juice while reading the newspaper. He suddenly let out a cough as he sprayed his family with orange juice. He quickly read the article: 

**

Harry Potter: Evil Murderer

**

_Late on the night of Monday, the 17th, Harry Potter resisted arrest at his school. After being discovered of his murderous deeds, the killings of Cedric Diggory and Barty Crouch, he fled with several of his school mates. Harry has sent a note to the authorities stating that he has hostages and is ready to kill them. He is thought as armed and Dangerous and should be approached with extreme caution. If you have any information regarding the matter, we urge you to contact the authorities at 1-800-Crime._

***

Harry looked into the window in the village of Tirous, where Hannah had said her uncle owned a small rare goods shop. It wasn't much even though it might be helpful. Harry didn't feel right about just taking things so he had come up with a way to make it right. He had taken with him Hannah and Ron. They had with them a magical bag. 

"Harry, this?" asked Ron while pointing to a small crate with packages entitled '_ The Auror's Standard Pack._'

"Yeah," Harry said as he fingered a set of magic darts. He picked them up and threw them into the bag. He walked over to where Ron and Hannah were trying to pick up the crate. He spit on his hands. He didn't know if this would help him lift it but he had seen them do it in the movies so he thought it might help. After half an hour of struggling they decided to just put the bag over the crate. Harry went over to the counter and dropped another beg full of galleons. Son three figures were on the top of the building and they took to the sky on three very old and battered broomsticks.

***

Albus Dumbledore sat in a run down factory. They had a small fire going in the middle of the factory floor. A total of 20 people sat around it all sharpening a weapon. Severus Snape was pacing, holding the long throwing dagger he had. He didn't like the fact that Potter and his friends were running around, but that wasn't what was on his mind. Two students where being held by the dark lord. He had considered that they were working for him but he knew the Dark Lord would never want anybody as incompetent as Longbottom as a death eater. 'I got along fairly well with Chang, I don't think that she would never join the Dark Lord, or would she?' he wondered. 'She had lost her boy friend.' 

"Watcha doing, Snape?!" asked Sirius in a playful tone.

"Oh, shut up Black."

***

**Well, I hoped you liked it. I do need some more reviews though. I have another name, and I am no stranger to Fanfiction.net I'll have you all know. Between my other 2 stories I have a very little amount of time to write so I might release them pretty slow.**


End file.
